<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Love Reunited by AmandaKalexWayhaught</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159607">A Love Reunited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaKalexWayhaught/pseuds/AmandaKalexWayhaught'>AmandaKalexWayhaught</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Parent Eliza Danvers, F/F, Happy Ending, Kryptonian Alex Danvers, Married Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Memory Alteration, Parent Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:12:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaKalexWayhaught/pseuds/AmandaKalexWayhaught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Alex reunite after 5 years being kept apart by Alex's memory being altered and Eliza and J'onn... but is it really J'onn? Can Kara and Alex get back to how things used to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there everyone</p><p>Here is part 1 of this 2 part story </p><p>I hope you will enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Smallville Kansas – Earth 1:</span> </strong>
</p><p>Smallville Kansas, the cornfield capital of the world was particularly sunny today and cheerful. On a small farm outside of town of Smallville, lived a young woman named Kara Davis and her 5-year-old daughter Amy Davis. Not much was known about the young woman who had moved into town 5 years ago; only that she was an investigative journalist and that she was newly divorce. Kara was quite bubbly and happy, though not much was known about her wife only that the town considered her ex-wife an idiot in letting her go.</p><p>“Mommy?” Amy’s voice called out as she stepped outside onto the porch with her teddy bear tucked tight in her arms. Looking around with her thumb in her mouth “Mommy?” she called again before she held onto the railings and stepped down off the porch “Mommy?!” Amy called a little louder becoming near distraught as her mother had not responded to her call until a few seconds after Amy found herself hoisted into the air and she let out an adorable little squeak.</p><p>Kara laughed as she held her daughter tight “I gotcha” she laughed as she peppered her daughter who was giggling “Mommy!” she wrapped her tiny arms around her mouther’s shoulders and held her tight” Kara smiled as she pressed her lips to her daughter’s cheek before she made her way back inside “You okay honey?” Karan asked knowing Amy did not like to venture outside unless her mother was with her.</p><p>Amy rubbed her eyes sleepily and Kara nodded her head, not needing her daughter to tell her twice; it was time for Amy to have a nap. Carrying Amy upstairs, Kara gently placed her in the bed and slipped the blanket over her and tucked her in for her nap. Amy looked at her mommy with blue eyes and that, pushing a strand of auburn hair to the side. Kara smiled to herself as she leaned down and pressed her lips to Amy’s forehead and watched her daughter drift asleep.</p><p>Once Amy was asleep for the evening Kara made her way back downstairs and began to mix the ingredients ready for the pie she and her daughter would have tonight. Once the pie was in the oven and being cooked, Kara went outside and sat on the porch to look at the sky. Kara inhaled deep as she sat there on the porch, nobody knew she was on Earth 1, Not the Legends, or Team Flash.</p><p>Inhaling deep Kara closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of the sun on her skin and the wind in her honey blonde hair. Opening her eyes Kara looked around and took a sip of her wine she had poured out prior to sitting on the porch.</p><p>Amy would often ask about her father or other mother and Kara only told her that her other mother was not coming. Kara did not explain the whole thing to Amy, as far as she was concerned Amy’s other mother is dead. Sipping her wine Kara looked around when the familiar vortex of a multi-verse breach opened. Kara closed her eyes as she looked at the vortex knowing exactly who was coming.</p><p>You could time their visits to the minute so slipping off the familiar bracelet and setting it down beside her, Kara’s eyes flashed, and the corner of her lips curled into a smirk. Watching the breach swirl and crackle before her Kara watched and waited as J’onn J’onzz stepped through with Eliza. Kara scoffed as she took a sip of her wine before setting it down on the floor beside her.</p><p>Eliza and Kara’s relationship were never the same, especially after Kara had married the love of her life. Eliza was not accepting to their relationship, she always considered Kara her daughter as well as Alex. Seeing Alex and Kara together was simply wrong to Eliza and her opinion did not change when Kara grew pregnant with Alex’s daughter. But then Colonel Haley happened, and Alex’s memories were altered by J’onn.</p><p>When Kara and Alex reverted to being sisters again Eliza was happy, and she began trying to set Kara up with somebody else. She even urged Alex into dating Kelly Olsen who Alex had eventually married; well got engaged to at least but Kara left after the official announcement. Since Amy’s birth Eliza had been asking J’onn to bring her to see Kara in hopes of being a part of Amy’s life.</p><p>The Breach snapped shut behind them leaving them standing outside Kara’s home in an uncomfortable silence. Sipping her wine Kara set her glass down and got to her feet “J’onn” she greeted politely before her gaze flitted back to Eliza “Are you trying to test my patience Eliza?” Kara asked as she folded her arms over her chest. There was no way Kara was backing down from this, Eliza was not having anything to do with Amy.</p><p>“Kara” Eliza started off sounding as if she had become emotionally and physically drained from these excursions “Please, I want to meet my granddaughter!” Eliza pleaded. Smoothing out her winkled outfit, Eliza brushed her hair back from her face and stepped closer towards the porch “Please, she’s my granddaughter and Alex’s daughter” she reminded Kara.</p><p>Scoffing Kara shook her head “Why would even let you anywhere near my daughter!” Kara asked as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans “As far as I and my daughter is concerned; her mother and grandmother are dead” Kara replied venomously “And keep these visits going and I will make sure to finish the job on you” she threatened. Eliza struggled to keep the surprise off her face; Kara threatening to kill her was new but also understandable.</p><p>Once Eliza had tried to get custody of Amy using various methods including having Kara deemed an unfit mother. When social services turned up with Eliza that day, Kara showed them the truth and they left. Eliza had grown desperate; Kara had kept her from her granddaughter and Eliza was not having it. Stepping towards the house and trying to barge her way past Kara; Eliza assumed Kara was merely bluffing in her threat.</p><p>Kara was not.</p><p>Grabbing Eliza’s wrist, Kara put enough pressure on it to break her ex-mother-in-law’s wrist before throwing her into the side of the barn. J’onn’s mouth fell open as Eliza’s body slammed into the side of the barn and she slumped to the ground, alive but very much in pain. J’onn tried to grab Kara but she grabbed his wrist and twisted it hard to break his grip on her shoulders.</p><p>“Careful J’onn… remember what happened the last time?” Kara’s voice became cold and venomous. J’onn nodded his head as he winced, his arm twisted up behind his back before getting thrown hard at the barn. J’onn collided with the side of the barn and smashed through the wood and a support beam. J’onn stumbled out of the barn and Kara watched as he helped Eliza to her feet and opened the breach.</p><p>Kara looked at the 2 “You both did this… you forced me to do this” her eyes glowed as she clenched her hands into fists as the beam erupted from her eyes. Eliza and J’onn flung themselves through the breach and it snapped shut behind them as Kara’s eyes snapped shut. Her shoulder’s hunching as defeat settled in and she collapsed to the floor onto her knee’s.</p><p>Breathing heavier Kara choked back her tears before wiping her eyes and she stood tall and returned to the house. Snapping on the bracelet again Kara looked to where the breach once was, and she shook her head. Alex, Eliza and J’onn; 3 people who hurt her the worst and the 3 people Kara did not want her daughter involved with. Sure, Alex was Amy’s father/mother, but she was not there for the birth and has spent 5 years with another women.</p><p>Even though she did not know that Kara was her wife, and that Kara was having her daughter after having her memory altered.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">The DEO – Earth 38:</span> </strong>
</p><p>Sitting in her lab Alex was sitting at her desk, her eyes were locked on the computer screen. The left side of the screen had Kara’s picture on it and the other side had had multiple faces flashing across the screen. Alex had spent the past 5 years searching for her wife, Alex had regained her memories 2 months after Kara had left and Alex had been searching ever since. Nobody knew where she had gone, J’onn had no idea where Kara was either though he had tried to find her with no success.</p><p>Alex hated what had happened, hated herself for the pain she had put her wife through but now with her memories back Alex felt as if she could not breathe. The 5 years had not been easy for Alex after she had reclaimed her memories. Returning to her apartment and finding her wife was gone having sold the apartment which they shared and left no trace of where she went.</p><p>Alex about a year into her search for her wife had an accident that left her close to death until the DEO Doctor’s had come up with a plan. Using Kryptonian Genetic database at the fortress with Clark’s help, J’onn got the Kryptonian genetic sequencing and the doctor’s created a serum. Injecting it into Alex’s body and waited; the wait was excruciating and the pain from the transformation was just as awful.</p><p>When it was over Alex awakened to find herself Kryptonian and superpowered and she continued her search for Kara. She had lapped the Earth 5 times to find her wife, but nothing came from her search. Alex had even gone to Earth 1 to find her wife, but nobody knew where Kara was, having vanished from sight from Earth – 38.</p><p>Alex lately though had grown suspicious; her mother had been using technology to jump to another Earth. Looking down at her watch Alex jumped to her feet and grabbed her jacket, she needed to see her mother and find out about her trips. Slipping on her jacket as she moved to the balcony, Alex lowered herself down and launched into the sky.</p><p>Did Eliza know where Kara was?</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Midvale: </span> </strong>
</p><p>Alex touched down outside with a thunderous landing, the ground shaking as she did so, and she stood tall looking at the house where she grew up. Smiling to herself as she looked at the house Alex allowed herself to think back to the days she had spend here with Kara. The sound of the door opening drew Alex’s attention and she saw her mother stepping outside with a smile with a brace around her wrist.</p><p>Looking worried Alex x-rayed her mother’s wrist and found it had been crushed by something immensely powerful. Eliza walked over to her and pulled her daughter into a tight hug “Hey Alex, this is a wonderful surprise” she greeted. Eliza’s greeting was devoid of all cheeriness she claimed, in fact she seemed anxious leaving Alex more suspicious. Alex forced a smile as she sauntered towards the house “Do I need a reason to see my own mother?” she asked.</p><p>“No of course not!” Alex rolled her eyes at her mother’s response as she sauntered to the house and made her way inside, her eyes running over her surroundings when her eyes landed on the old breach device that had belonged to Kara. It had been locked up in evidence of Supergirl’s disappearance but then it had been stolen, which Alex still had no idea who took it but now it was sitting on her mother’s dining room table.</p><p>Picking up the device, Alex looked at it closely and saw it was set for Earth 1 which confused Alex. She had been to Earth 1 herself and nobody there knew where Kara was so why was her mother going there. Eliza closed the door behind her, and she cleared her throat “Coffee?” she asked as she moved to the kitchen. Alex turned around and her eyes remained locked on her mother “Okay mom, what the hell’s going on?” she asked.</p><p>Eliza turned around and she shrugged her shoulders “Pffft, I have no idea what you mean” Eliza answered. Alex smirked as she showed the device to her mother “You’re visits to Earth – 1” Alex stated “Why?” she asked. Eliza backed away and shook her head “I have no clue what you are talking about Alex, I am merely searching for Kara” she answered.</p><p>“For 5 years, you go to Earth 1 to find Kara… why the repeat trips because Team Flash and the Legends don’t know where she is?” Alex stated as she set her hands on her hips and fixed Eliza with a fierce gaze “You know where my wife is, don’t you?” she asked though it sounded as more of a statement.</p><p>“Sister, not wife!” Eliza answered sharply as she turned away “And you should be thanking me, I am merely trying to get my granddaughter back” Eliza replied.</p><p>Her stomach twisting into knots Alex realized what Eliza was doing “You’re trying to take my daughter from Kara!” Alex whispered as she realized what her mother was doing.</p><p>The J’onn walked in and looked at her wide eyed.</p><p>“J’onn?” Alex whispered as she looked at him in shock before she narrowed her eyes, and the awful truth was realized.</p><p>It was not J’onn… but Hank Henshaw with his cybernetic implants hidden.</p><p>Eliza was working with Hank Henshaw.</p><p>“I’m sorry Alex, but Kara is unfit to be a mother” Eliza said and without warning Alex back handed her hard sending Eliza crashing through the door and outside into the garden.</p><p>Turning to Henshaw; Alex’s eye is glowed as he charged at her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A long awaited reunion</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there everyone</p><p>Here is the long awaited 2nd chapter of the story</p><p>I hope you will enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outside the home of Eliza Danvers was an eerie silence which was broken by the sound of crashing. Soon the window was smashed as Hank Henshaw was thrown through the window and he crashed into the ground. Stepping outside Alex stood on the porch with her fists clenched as she stepped down off the porch and stalked closer to her target.</p><p>Rising to his full height Hank made a punch for her but Alex brought her arm up to block the attack. Seeing his at stopped by Alex’s, Hank looked at her “Hmm, I see you have some upgrades” she said. Alex smiled before kicking him in the ribs and he was sent flying into a tree. Alex cracked her knuckles as she stalked closer to him, Hank Henshaw struggling to get to his feet.</p><p>Pushing himself up and only barely managing to get his feet under him Hank turned back to her and scanned her, she was not even registering as human anymore. Hank Henshaw made a swing for her and Alex dropped down to duck the incoming punch, she quickly followed with a left to his rubs. Eliza stepped outside and watched as Alex and Hank fought a long and violent battle.</p><p>Finally, Alex had decided to end it, using her heat vision Alex damaged the cybernetic implant on the side of his face. Bringing back her fist Alex punched Hank Henshaw hard, knocking him out and sending him crashing to the ground. Standing over the downed cyborg Alex turned and stalked back towards her mother Eliza who backed away from her slowly. Stepping up onto the porch Alex glared at her mother, her eyes beginning to burn as her heat vision became primed to fire.</p><p>Eliza lowered her head and handed the breach device back to Alex “It’s… it’s already set for Kara’s home” she said. Alex took the device and her eyes returned to normal, stepping down off the porch Alex activated the device and with one last look at her mother; Alex stepped into the breach and it snapped shut behind her.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Earth – 1:</span> </strong>
</p><p>Kara was in the living room, Amy curled up in her arms and fast asleep as Kara looked down at her with a smile. Amy was so much like her and Alex, her blue eyes and Alex’s hair color, Amy was even starting to show some of Alex’s habits. Pressing a kiss to Amy’s cheek Kara picked her up into her arms and she carried her daughter upstairs and laid her down in her bed.</p><p>Closing the bedroom door Kara made her way downstairs when she saw something through the window, a breach. Kara looked confused, she had only just dealt with Eliza and J’onn earlier so why was they back now. Stepping outside onto the porch Kara wrapped her cardigan around her. Watching the swirling vortex Kara slipped off her bracelet and her powers returned.</p><p>Stepping off the porch Kara folded her arms over her chest and readied herself for J’onn and Eliza’s return. Though it was not either J’onn or Jeremiah but instead… it was Alex that stepped out of the breach. Standing there in a red plaid shirt, jeans, boots, and her leather jacket. Kara looked suspicious for a moment, standing there, and looking Alex over wondering if this was one of J’onn’s tricks.</p><p>Alex smiled as she slowly stepped forward, taking Kara’s hands, and gazing into the blonde’s beautiful blue eyes. Kara was still hesitant; she turned her hearing to find Alex’s heartbeat. It was the sound she knew all too well, and Kara smiled in relief as she looked into Alex’s eyes before being engulfed in a tight hug.</p><p>Sniffling as she fought against her tears which threatened to fall, Kara clung hold of Alex tight as Alex squeezed her with so much strength that surprised Kara. Pulling back Alex smiled as she cupped Kara’s face between her hands, leaning in Alex pressed her lips to Kara’s. Kara moaned as she felt Alex’s lips on her own, her arms coming up and sliding over Alex’s shoulders.</p><p>Keeping the auburn-haired agent close, Kara deepened the kiss as her lips parted allowing Alex’s tongue into her mouth. Kara wanted to weep as tears flooded her eyes, sinking to the floor with Alex as their kiss grew more intense, full of need and hunger. Kara roughly tugged Alex’s jacket off over her shoulder and let it fall into the dirt and Alex ripped open Kara’s cardigan.</p><p>Breaking the kiss when the need for air finally came too much, Alex and Kara sat there in the dirt with their foreheads touching and their eyes closed. Kara choking back on a sob as a lone tear rand down her cheek and Alex wrapped her tight in her arms. Kara fully breaking down into tears as Alex held her tight, pressing a kiss to the blonde’s cheek as she held Kara close and tight against her own body.</p><p>“Mommy, can I have a glass of water” Kara and Alex’s moment were punctured by the sound of Amy who had awakened and was asking for water. Kara choked back on her tears as she pulled back and noticed Alex was wearing her Kryptonian bonding bracelet. Taking her wife’s hands Kara and Alex made their way inside before Kara released Alex’s hand and told her to have a seat.</p><p>Alex sat down on the couch and waited as Kara vanished into the kitchen before headed upstairs with a glass of water in hand. After a moment Alex was sitting there when she heard movement coming back down the stairs and smiled when she saw it was Kara. Taking the last step Kara returned, her Kryptonian bonding bracelet back on her wrist as she sat down beside Alex.</p><p>“So much to talk about” Kara started as she leaned back into the couch and turned to her wife “So… you remember” Kara stated the obvious.</p><p>Nodding her head Alex smiled “I remember” she replied as she took Kara’s hands into her own, her thumb caressing the blonde’s knuckles “Kara… I am so sorry for the pain I put you through” she said “I should have found another way” she admitted.</p><p>Kara merely shrugged her shoulders in response “You were trying to protect me” she muttered.</p><p>“And all I succeeded in doing was hurt you more” Alex stated, she was not blind to the pain she had caused Kara and she knew it would take time for things between them to go back to how things used to be.</p><p>“What about Kelly?” Kara asked with a slight venomous tone.</p><p>“I ended it with Kelly, the moment I got my memories back” Alex revealed “2 months after you left.”</p><p>“What… why didn’t you come sooner?” Kara asked, forgetting she had not told anyone and went to great lengths to hide herself from the DEO.</p><p>“Because you made sure I couldn’t find you” Alex reminded the blonde.</p><p>“Oh yeah… sorry” Kara replied as she rubbed the back of her neck.</p><p>“I spent the past 5 years searching for you, I even made myself Kryptonian and flew around the planet a dozen times trying to find out” Alex admitted.</p><p>“So, did J’onn tell you where I was?” Kara asked, spitting the name between her teeth.</p><p>“J’onn doesn’t know where you are Kara” Alex answered, feeling the need to explain the truth about J’onn “The J’onn; Eliza was bringing with her… was Hank Henshaw” Alex revealed.</p><p>“WHAT!!!” Kara exclaimed as she shot to her feet “Urgh I should have ripped his arm off” she muttered.</p><p>Alex merely smiled as she reached out and pulled Kara back down onto the couch “I know it will take time… but I am here; I am staying” Alex assured.</p><p>“What about your life, the DEO?” Kara asked as she looked into Kara’s eyes.</p><p>“You are more important, you and our daughter” Alex answered without hesitating “I am here, here with you and I am not leaving you alone ever again.”</p><p>Kara lowered her head, she really wanted to believe but after everything that had happened; she wasn’t sure. A lump formed in Alex’s throat as she sat there, watching as Kara lowered her head and slowly released her hand. Alex wouldn’t blame Kara for hating her, couldn’t blame Kara for being hesitant especially since everything that had happened during the whole mindwipe.</p><p>Could Kara really risk her heart and take Alex back, Kara was not even sure if she could, but Alex had spent 5 years looking for her and Amy. Kara released a heavy sigh as she leaned back in her seat “Amy, can you come down hear please?” Kara called.</p><p>It was followed by “I didn’t do anything?” Amy replied all too quickly and Alex bit her lip to stop herself from giggling at the adorable girls reply.</p><p>“Just come here, there is somebody who wants to see you” Kara called up again.</p><p>Alex swallowed nervously, as Kara patted her on the knee before walking to the bottom of the stairs. Rising to her feet Alex ran a hand over her shirt and jeans, brushing the dirt off her knees as she readied herself. Kara smiled as she lowered herself down and wrapped her arms around the young girl, lifting her up and setting their daughter on her hip.</p><p>As she stood there, Alex’s heart melted as she stared at their daughter. Their daughter was perfect, the perfect combination between her and Kara. Her hair and Kara’s beautiful blue eyes, biting her lip Alex tried to calm herself down as Kara walked into the living room and looked at Alex “Alex, say hello to Amy… our daughter” she revealed.</p><p>Alex beamed.</p><p>she would forever love and protect her family.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">3 Years Later – Earth 38:</span> </strong>
</p><p>It had been a long journey to get back to how things used to be, Alex and Kara had undergone therapy at the DEO to help get their marriage back on track. Bur first Alex and Kara needed to re-solidify their Kryptonian bond though their human marriage vows needed to be done again. It was a small private ceremony with friends and their daughter Amy, but Eliza wasn’t invited.</p><p>Kara and Amy returned to Earth 38 after much debating with Alex, Alex still had her job at the DEO and Alex did not want to leave Kara and Amy behind on Earth 1. Kara eventually agreed to return to Earth 1 after much debating with Alex, though Amy was not happy about leaving her home. Though she found her new home growing on her when Lena, Sam, Ruby, J’onn and Winn started fussing over her.</p><p>3 Years and Alex and Kara were celebrating Amy’s 8th birthday, Alex still hated that she had missed so much of her daughter’s life. Standing there in the kitchen Alex watched as Amy squealed in laughter as Ruby tickled her whilst Lena and Sam were talking in the corner with Kara. Alex was happy that she finally had Kara home with her, but she was still upset with herself for missing so much time.</p><p>Walking into the kitchen Kara smiled to her wife as she poured another glass of wine when she noticed Alex seemed to be preoccupied. Turning to her wife Kara set the glass and bottle down before taking Alex’s hands into her own “What’s wrong?” Kara asked. Today was supposed to be a special occasion but Alex was putting a dampener on things with her mood.</p><p>Alex smiled to herself as she looked at their joined hands before she looked to her daughter who was hugging Ruby tight “I’ve missed so much time with her” she replied, her voice breaking as she spoke.</p><p>Leaning in and pressing a kiss to Alex’s cheek, Kara smiled “At least you are here now, and you remember… and you’ll be here for the next time” Kara stated as she turned around and grabbed her glass.</p><p>“Next time?” Alex asked as she looked at her wife, her lips curling into a smirk “You mean… you want more.”</p><p>“Of course,” Kara winked as she turned and walked over to her daughter, leaning down and kissing her cheek.</p><p>Alex jogged over to Lena and Sam, asking if they can look after Amy for tomorrow night.</p><p>No time like the present to get started on making their family bigger.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Need more practice writing smut so considering adding a 3 chapter.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter</p><p>I look forward to reading your feedback.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>